Finding My Royal Self
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: Kate Beckett vive una vida tranquila en New York; tiene un trabajo que le encanta y un esposo al que ama. ¿Qué sucede cuando una mujer de su pasado llega de visita desde otro continente para recordarle a dónde pertenece? ¿Podrá ella con la tensión de volver una vida de la cual había escapado muchos años atrás? AU. Denle una oportunidad. T por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding My Royal Self**

 **Summary: Kate Beckett vive una vida tranquila en New York; tiene un trabajo que le encanta y un esposo al que ama. ¿Qué sucede cuando una mujer de su pasado llega de visita desde Londres para recordarle a dónde pertenece? ¿Podrá ella con la tensión de volver una vida de la cual había escapado muchos años atrás?**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a abc, excepto aquellos que van apareciendo y que nadie conoce, o sea, son míos.**

* * *

Capítulo I

La luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas marrones que cubrían ambos ventanales. El silencio reinaba cada habitación del loft mientras que el olor a café se expandía desde la cocina, donde una taza humeante reposaba sobre la barra americana.

El reloj marcaba las 9:17 a.m. ese viernes de primavera y la capitana Katherine Beckett se encontraba recostada bocabajo en la enorme cama matrimonial que adornaba la parte central de la habitación. Y no porque, por algún mal acomodo de rutina o quizá la suerte, su reloj no hubiese sonado y se hubiese quedado dormida; sino porque después de muchos días se había tomado un merecido descanso y lo disfrutaba durmiendo como un bebé o quizá una adolescente en vacaciones.

Se removió entre las sábanas con un gemido de satisfacción cuando sus músculos entumecidos por la intensa actividad nocturna se estiraron, relajándose.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, disfrutando de la ausencia de sueño presente pocas veces durante sus mañanas. Si bien ser la capitana de una comisaría llena de detectives no requería de un horario madrugador, Kate era de esas mujeres que preferían hacer todo antes del tiempo límite para poder deleitarse con la compañía de su esposo durante las tardes. Entonces madrugar era una necesidad.

Incorporarse fue el siguiente paso, llevando con ella la cobija para cubrir su completa desnudez, a pesar de que sabía que no había nadie de quién sentirse apenada. Miró a su alrededor para checar la hora y comprobar que, en efecto, estaba sola. Alcanzó con una mano la camisa color vino que su esposo usaba la noche anterior y se la puso abrochando el botón medio, bajando de la cama solo para sentir el frío de la madera bajo sus pies. Sacó del cajón unas bragas que se puso mientras avanzaba fuera de la habitación.

El olor a café fue lo que la guio a la cocina, encontrándose con la taza junto a una nota escrita en cartón color perla con una fina caligrafía que reconoció enseguida: "Junta con Black Pawn, nos vemos a medio día. Te amo". Sí, lo esperaba. Las juntas con la editorial que manejaba los libros de su esposo, Richard Castle, habían sido constates ese mes debido al próximo lanzamiento del nuevo libro, el último de la saga de Nikki Heat –personaje basado en ella.

Vivir siendo la musa de su escritor favorito era toda una aventura que la mantenía siempre sonriendo y de buen humor; y mejor aún, estar casada con él. Después de 2 años de conocerse, comenzaron una relación de pareja que pronto escaló al siguiente nivel con un compromiso y después el matrimonio, en el cual llevaba apenas 7 meses y seguía sintiéndolo como algo novedoso.

Dejando la nota a un lado, se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió el maravilloso líquido que le calentó la garganta al instante. Dedujo entonces que Rick no llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, pues su café seguía caliente.

Se sentó en una de los bancos de la barra volviendo a tomar de su taza blanca, saboreando su bebida. Que bien la conocía él. Desde sus horarios de despertar para saber cuándo preparar el café hasta cada grano de azúcar que éste debía llevar. Y ella, bueno, lo conocía igual de bien.

Se encontraba pensando qué hacer para desayunar cuando el timbre del loft sonó anunciando la presencia de alguien al otro lado de la puerta. _Pff, vaya timing_. Dejó la taza a un lado y se bajó del banco para ir a abrir, deteniéndose a medio camino al darse cuenta de la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta. Bueno, quizá debió de haberse vestido con algo más decente antes de salir de su habitación y en ese momento tendría que improvisar para no hacer esperar a su invitado.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

— ¡Enseguida voy! —Anunció apresurando su paso hacia el cuarto, fallando en su intento al chocar con uno de los cajones y lastimando su dedo meñique del pie. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo apretando los dientes y siguiendo su camino con extrañas maniobras para mantenerse erguida a pesar del dolor y abrocharse la camisa al mismo tiempo.

Llegó al cuarto recogiendo del suelo un par de jeans que habían caído ahí la noche anterior por cuestiones de prisa para desvestirse. Se puso las pantuflas negras de Castle y corrió de regreso hacia la entrada para recibir a su visita, y la cual aún no conocía.

Decir que Beckett estaba en shock era poco. Se quedó ahí, mirando a su invitada con la boca abierta, su mano aferrada al pomo y un sentimiento cada vez mayor de nerviosismo. _Joder. Jo-der_. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¿Qué propósito la había hecho cruzar el Atlántico sólo para estar en ese momento en la puerta de su apartamento?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó una vez que pudo recuperar su voz después del impacto inicial.

La mujer hizo un gesto de desaprobación tomando aire para calmarse y no perder la compostura. Se alisó la mascada color uva y arregló su blazer beige antes de hablar con esa propiedad que la caracterizaba y ese acento propio de su país de origen.

—Hola Katie —respondió la mujer esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Esa es la manera que tienes de recibir a tu madre?

* * *

 **¿Sigo?**

 **Si sí pues probablemente suba otro capítulo en unos cuantos días, si lo tengo mañana pues mañana jaja aunque no estoy segura.**

 **Poco a poco iremos aclarando la vida de Kate y la de su familia, pero pues estoy es un AU.  
**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 ***Grace***


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo! Acabo de terminarlo y no me ha dado tiempo de revisarlo así que disculpen errores jeje.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a abc, excepto aquellos que van apareciendo y que nadie conoce, o sea, son míos.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo II

Sabes que el tiempo pasa pero en realidad no sabes cuánto ha pasado. Puedes observar todo a tu alrededor moviéndose pero lo detectas tan lento que piensas que quizá solo está en tu imaginación. Tu mente está ahí pero no precisamente lo procesa a la misma velocidad.

Eso fue lo que le pasó a Kate Beckett antes de arrojar su pregunta directa con que tenía el fin de aclarar un hecho que le resultaba confuso. _¿Qué haces aquí?_ Bueno, quizá debió empezar con un "hola, ¿qué tal?" o algo por el estilo. Pero la verdad es que estaba molesta.

Su madre estaba parada frente a ella, sin ningún aviso previo que le diera la preparación para enfrentarse a ella. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de vestirse con algo adecuado para recibirla apropiadamente. _Oh, vaya_. Eso no iba a salir como hubiese podido ser.

— ¿Acaso vivir en la sociedad americana ha hecho que pierdas tus modales? —Preguntó Johanna Beckett irónicamente mientras alzaba ambas cejas para recalcar sus palabras. Kate rodó los ojos haciéndose a un lado pare recibir a la elegante mujer que era su madre y que entró seguida de un hombre alto vestido con un pulcro smoking negro que le hizo una leve reverencia al entrar. Johanna paseó su mirada por el loft con un delicado giro en sus tacones hasta quedar de nuevo frente a su hija, a quien observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza—. ¿No crees que es un atuendo poco apropiado?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Repitió Beckett recargándose en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, aún molesta por la presencia de su madre. No estaba de humor para obtener solo críticas de su invitada, quien no daba tregua a sus constantes comentarios que a Kate se le antojaron como cáusticos.

Johanna tomó aire volviéndose de nuevo hacia el interior del loft, bailando los dedos sobre la boca de un jarrón negro que les daba la bienvenida en la entrada.

—Es un hermoso lugar.

—Madre…

—No vine a pelear, eso te lo aseguro —Interrumpió la mujer mirando como Kate caminaba hacia la cocina en donde la taza de café había quedado olvidada.

Sin duda Kate estaba llamando a todo su autocontrol para no empezar una discusión por la inesperada y nada deseada visita. Checó con disimulo la hora en el reloj del microondas y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las 9:40. Eso le daba algo de tiempo antes de que Castle llegara.

— ¿Quieres algo de té? —Preguntó levantando con una mano la tetera metálica, a lo que Johanna respondió con un leve asentimiento acercándose a la barra americana. El hombre se quedó de pie junto a la puerta.

— ¿Qué hay de usted…?

—Gregory. Su nombre es Gregory.

Kate volvió a ofrecerle té pero Gregory respondió con un "no" bastante cortés. Johanna se paró junto a la barra y observó la taza de café y la nota sobre la superficie para después dirigirse su hija.

— ¿Aún recuerdas cómo preparar té? —Kate sonrió rodando los ojos mientras servía en una pequeña taza el agua caliente y ponía dentro un sobre de té de algo que no recordaba haber comprado y le tendía a su madre una cuchara junto con el frasco de la azúcar.

— Son de esas cosas que nunca se olvidan —Respondió Kate recuperando su propia taza para beber el café que, aunque no estaba tan caliente como antes, aún estaba en su punto.

Johanna sacó de su bolsillo un fino pañuelo bordado y lo usó para colocar su taza humeante. Los modales eran algo esencial no solo en la sociedad en la que vivía, sino en la mismísima familia real a la cual pertenecía. Johanna Eloise era la Duquesa de Cambridge, título que adquirió tras haberse casado con el Príncipe James, el hijo de La Reina. Y ahora representaba su papel de una manera estricta, aun estando en la comodidad de una casa frente a su hija. Los modales eran de esos hábitos que nunca se perdían ni estando en malas condiciones.

—Escuché que te casaste — _Demonios_ , exclamó Kate en su mente volviendo a llevarse la taza a los labios intentando desviar el tema. No era algo que le apetecía discutir por el simple hecho de que las invitaciones no habían sido propiamente enviadas.

Casarse había sido algo más espontáneo que organizado. No por urgencia de hacerlo, sino simplemente porque de alguna manera todo se alineó para que el timing fuera el perfecto. Con solo la familia de Castle, sus amigos y, claro, el pastor presente, se había casado a la vista del cielo y un bello atardecer en la casa de Los Hamptons con un vestido blanco que su buena amiga Lanie había conseguido con una modista que le debía un favor.

Rápido. Sencillo. Hermoso. Perfecto. 4 palabras que describían el momento en el que unió su vida con el hombre al que amaba y el que, penosamente, no la conocía quizá del todo bien. O al menos no a quienes estuvieron relacionados con ella: su familia.

—Sí. Hace ya 7 meses.

—No recibí invitación —Dijo Johanna bebiendo un poco de té para dejar espacio a Kate de formular alguna excusa. Sabía que las habría. Era realmente consciente de que no los invitó por el simple hecho de que no quiso hacerlo. Lo respetaba en realidad.

—No quería que nadie indagara, ¿sabes? Digo, si hubiesen estado ahí, todos se preguntarían por qué la Familia Real estaba en la boda de alguien que nadie conocía. Entonces empezarían a atar cabos y los periódicos comenzarían a explotar con encabezados tales como "la Princesa se casa", "sabemos quién es la Princesa", "imagen de la Princesa revelada". No quiero ser ese centro de atención.

Johanna le sonrió con empatía y llevó su mano hasta donde la de su hija reposaba sobre la encimera, dándole un apretón de fuerza que hizo a Beckett sonreír también.

—7 meses ¿huh? ¿Él sabe de… bueno, de que eres la Princesa? —Kate negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro cansado. Llevaba años ocultado el hecho de que provenía de la afamada Familia Británica Real, cargando un título del cual había renegado al irse de casa. Nadie lo sabía, pero era consciente de que la visita de su madre cambiaría muchas cosas.

—Para todos soy solo Kate Beckett, nacida en Londres y ciudadana estadounidense. No saben nada sobre ustedes —Bueno, eso había dolido. Johanna no podía imaginar las razones de su hija para ocultarse en la sociedad americana bajo la reducción de su nombre y con pasado incierto. Evadir ser la Princesa públicamente era una cosa, ¿pero antes seres queridos? Eso no lo entendía—. Y volviendo a mi pregunta inicial, ¿qué te trae por aquí, madre?

Kate pudo relajar su temperamento y alejar los resentimientos para hacer la pregunta de manera más cortés y, bueno, amable. Johanna dejó a un lado la cuchara se alisó el traje antes de tomar aire. Solo esperaba una buena reacción de parte de su hija, rezaba en silencio porque ella comprendiera la situación que se aproximaba.

—Quiero que vuelvas a Londres.

* * *

 **Para quienes se lo imaginaban por el título y bueno, la imagen de la historia, felicidades jaja**

 **No sé de qué parte de mi cabeza salió esta idea pero está casi en su totalidad planeada. Supongo que el disclaimer también incluye a la verdadera Familia Real jaja**

 **Como he dicho, los detalles se irán aclarando poco a poco mientras esto avanza así que sigan inventando sus teorías que yo feliz de oírlas (leerlas)**

 **En fin, ¿qué les pareció? De seguir, seguiré así que no se preocupen. ¿Cuándo? Espero que pronto.**

 ***Grace***


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento por lo que tardé pero finalmente aquí está. No pude revisarlo así que disculpen mis errorsillos jaja**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo III

* * *

 _Johanna dejó a un lado la cuchara se alisó el traje antes de tomar aire. Solo esperaba una buena reacción de parte de su hija, rezaba en silencio porque ella comprendiera la situación que se aproximaba._

— _Quiero que vuelvas a Londres._

* * *

¿Acaso… acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Qué clase de broma insensata era esa? ¿Cómo osaba en jugar con ese asunto de esa manera? _Inhala_. _Exhala_. _Inhala_. _Exhala_. Repitió el proceso una docena de veces, tratando alejar la tensión que su cuerpo había adquirido en autodefensa. Debía procesar primero las 5 palabras que su madre acababa de soltarle abruptamente.

Esa mañana había sido demasiado. Muchas noticias en un lapso tan corto que apenas le daba tiempo de reaccionar ante la que seguía. Sus años alejados de Londres habían estado llenos de una paz que la atribuía a un agenda poco estricta; caso contrario a su vida en El Palacio, en donde debía acudir a cenas, clases extras, reuniones, pruebas, entre otras miles de actividades propias de una Princesa. Salir de ese entorno de presión la hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se podía disfrutar.

Y en ese momento la mera idea de volver le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Madre… —Johanna declinó el intento de Kate de hablar con un diplomático movimiento de mano que hizo a la más joven rodar los ojos.

—Antes de que llegues a una conclusión apresurada déjame explicar mis razones, Katie —Beckett asintió respirando hondo mientras volvía colocarse en el banquillo. Agitó la taza ya fría de café para desviar su parcial atención y evitar volver a caer en su enojo. Se sentía una niña pequeña de nuevo, siendo regañada por su madre aun cuando nadie la estaba regañando por nada en concreto. Cruzó las piernas y meció una de ellas haciendo que su pantufla cayera al suelo—. Kate, ponme atención, por favor —Replicó Johanna haciendo que Kate diera un respingo en su asiento.

—Lo hago —Respondió ignorando el extraño dejá-vu que venía de algún lugar en sus primeros 18 años de vida, cuando su madre se portaba serie en lo que a modales respectaba. Ahora experimentaba algo parecido.

—No soy yo quien pide que vuelvas a Londres, y tampoco es una petición definitiva. Nada de eso. Mira, han pasado varias cosas durante tu ausencia —Johanna hizo una pausa apropiada y prosiguió con voz tranquila—. Varias primas tuyas se han casado ya aunque ninguna ha obtenido el digno título de Duquesa. La Reina ha dado su bendición para una boda especial con el hijo del duque de Wessex y la sucesora de Cambridge. Eres mi primogénita, así que por ley te correspondería a ti, pero te negaste a cualquier puesto real —Y en efecto, Kate había proclamado un documento en el que renunciaba a cualquier tipo de título real antes de marcharse a Estados Unidos. Dicho documento le privaba de llegar a ser más que una princesa de nacimiento así como de muchos derechos como la inmunidad diplomática. Johanna prosiguió—. Entonces quedó mi hija menor, tu hermana Blaire se ha enamorado de Andrew de Wessex y la boda está en puerta. Ella quiere que asistas.

Más información por procesar. Más noticias inesperadas. Más recuerdos desenterrados.

Kate se llevó ambas manos al rostro y dejó descansar los codos sobre la encimera, abrumada. Su respiración era agitada, como la de alguien quien ha corrido varios kilómetros sin parar. Su pulso cardiaco estaba acelerado y no pudo evitar la sofocación que de pronto la asaltó.

Dio un salto del banco una vez que recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo y caminó de lado a lado de la cocina sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Maldecía en su mente pero nada salía de su boca. Era como si de pronto hubiera perdido el habla y la temperatura de la habitación hubiese subido unos cuantos grados. Se sentía sudar. La piel pegajosa en su frente fue una señal que la llevó hasta el termostato para ajustarlo y refrescarse lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Johanna observó a su hija desde su posición y tomó un largo respiro. Después de muchos años sin verla seguía prediciendo sus reacciones con una exactitud casi insólita y en ese momento sabía que debía darle espacio para calmarse. De nuevo.

— ¿Blaire se va a casar y quieres que vaya a la boda? —Inquirió Kate agitando la camisa enorme para dejar que el aire ventilara la piel de su abdomen y pecho. Se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando puesta ropa de su esposo y sin sostén alguno. El recuerdo de Castle la hizo volver a fijarse en la hora. 10:30. El tiempo corría rápido y su madre seguía lanzándole información complicada que debía almacenar y comprender.

—Blaire se casará y _quiere_ que asistas a la ceremonia. Ella me pidió que viniera a visitarte —La Duquesa se acercó a Kate con paso ligero y una vez a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro—. Así que tranquilízate. No he sido yo ni tu padre quienes solicitaron tu presencia, aunque claro que la anhelamos también.

Beckett asintió repetidas veces frotando su rostro con la palma de su mano y se dejó guiar al sofá por su madre, en donde se sentó recargándose en el respaldo, con la vista fija en el techo.

Una boda. Y no cualquier boda, sino la de su hermana menor cuyo sueño siempre fue, a diferencia del suyo, formar parte importante de la monarquía real. La burocracia era lo suyo y todo el tiempo se mostraba acorde a esa ideología. Kate no dudaba que casarse era mera formalidad en lugar del amor. Aunque en un principio la joven haya querido casarse por una razón diferente. Las cosas cambiaban, sin duda.

— ¿Por qué no vino ella personalmente a decírmelo?

—Tiene un par de cosas que hacer en El Palacio, pero no te preocupes, estará aquí mañana temprano para darte una adecuada visita y una formal invitación. También espera conocer a tu esposo —la última petición hizo a Kate pasar saliva con nerviosismo. Había tanto que contarle a Castle que casi le parecía imposible hacerlo durante ese día. El tiempo no le alcanzaría para relatar paso por paso lo que había sido de su vida antes de mudarse a Estados Unidos. _Será una larga plática_ , anticipó Kate.

—No sé si quiero asistir. Volver a Londres es… —Beckett chasqueó la lengua en busca de la palabra—, aterrador —concluyó.

—Sé que lo es, pero es la boda de tu hermana y te necesita ahí —dando por concluida la visita, Johanna se puso de pie tomando de la mano a su hija para incitarla a hacerlo también—. Mañana volveré temprano. Espero puedas recibirme algo más… decente —Kate rodó los ojos con una casi invisible sonrisa.

—Lo estaré, no te preocupes.

Fue Gregory quien abrió la puerta del loft para recalcar el hecho de que la Duquesa estaba a punto de retirarse. Kate acompañó a su madre hasta la entrada y le dio un abrazo que pretendía ser fugaz pero pronto se volvió efusivo de ambas partes. 14 años sin verse lo ameritaban.

—Tienes una vida maravillosa, Katie. Un esposo asombroso, un hogar increíble y unos amigos fieles. Cuida todo eso.

— ¿Amigos fieles? ¿Cómo conoces a mis amigos? ¿Acaso fuiste a la comisaría? —inquirió Kate consternada. No podía concebir la idea de que Ryan y Esposito supieran antes que Castle de su origen real. Johanna rio con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo crees que llegué aquí en primer lugar? Pero descuida, no mencioné nada acerca de nuestro parentesco. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —Beckett pudo respirar con alivio y volvió a despedirse de su madre antes de que ésta desapareciera tras la puerta junto con el hombre elegante que la acompañaba.

Su pasado había vuelto. Su vida anterior había aparecido en su puerta con más de una sorpresa preparada. Su historia se resquebrajaba para dar paso a la realidad de una familia importante a la que pronto debería de visitar. Algo se estrujó dentro de su estómago. Nervios, supuso. Miedo a lo antes conocido y que en ese momento ya parecía ajeno. Sus vellos se erizaron por el repentino cambio de temperatura que había forzado en el loft durante su pequeño ataque de pánico. Solo había una pregunta que retumbaba en su cabeza como una mantra, sabiendo que debía hacerle caso y formular la adecuada respuesta.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado este capítulo porque con todo lo que está pasando con Castle no me sentía muy inspirada del todo.**

 **Yo tengo una sola opinión: "sin Beckett no hay Caskett y sin Caskett no hay Castle". Simple y sencillo. No apruebo una novena sin Beckett y Lanie ahí, así que, bueno, es todo supongo.**

 **#nmc**

 ***Grace***


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero no haber tardado tanto. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Como sea, aquí está este capítulo y espero que los disfruten.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios que la verdad me inspiran mucho a seguir escribiendo. Gracias también a aquellos que dejan sus favoritos y que siguen esta historia.**

* * *

Capítulo IV

Intentar fingir que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba, era algo con lo que Kate se encontraba familiarizada. Era su manera de sentirse fuerte y en control con cada situación a la que debía enfrentarse. Solía hacerlo desde mucho antes de partir de casa; remontándose a cuando era adolescente y tenía que sonreír ante todo Inglaterra desde un lujoso auto en movimiento enfundada en un enorme vestido de gala aun cuando su ánimo se encontraba bastante lejos de lo que su falsa sonrisa decía.

Para tratar de calmar la ansiedad, se dio un largo baño de burbujas, poniendo en su iPhone música de Coltrane a un volumen alto que le permitiera viajar hasta ese estado de placidez puro y olvidarse un poco de que pronto debía contarle a su esposo 18 años de su vida. _Agotador_ , pensó Kate. E incómodo.

Después de todo lo que había pasado con Castle no podía imaginar un momento más aterrado que aquel al cual estaba a punto de enfrentarse. No estaba segura de la reacción que Rick tendría ante semejante secreto que había guardado por tanto tiempo y con tanto esfuerzo. No representaba cualquier secreto, sino el más importante. Aquel que reunía todos los elementos para convertirse en el secreto supremo. En una mentira, quizá. _Mierda_.

A pesar de toda la ceremonia que le llevó preparar el baño, su mente no se sumergía en la embriaguez de las sales y el saxofón, y seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras que usaría para contarle todo a Castle. Si tan solo las tuviera…

—Hey, casi puedo escucharte pensar —Kate dio un salto en la tina ante la voz de su esposo, al cual no había escuchado entrar debido al volumen de la música y de sus pensamientos. Un poco de agua con espuma cayó sobre el piso del baño y Beckett se llevó una mano al rostro después del susto mientras la otra viajaba hasta su celular para pausar la lista de reproducción—. ¿Todo bien? —La pregunta fue formulada por puro protocolo, mera formalidad adaptada tras años de situaciones similares en las cuales apenas comenzaban a conocerse. Entonces ese tipo de preguntas eran necesarias aun cuando las respuestas eran siempre las mismas.

—Sí, sí —mintió Kate—. Todo está perfecto. Solo quería relajarme un poco —Castle no insistió. Sabía que tarde que temprano, Beckett abriría su corazón y su mente para contarle qué la estaba mortificando. La paciencia era una virtud que debió desarrollar para sobrevivir ante la compañía de la mujer que tenía frente a él—. ¿Quieres unirte? —Kate extendió su mano hacia donde su esposo se encontraba y él la aceptó gustoso, sonriendo al llevar su mano libre hacia los botones de su camisa.

* * *

Era ya tarde. El cielo anaranjado llevaba luz del mismo tono hasta el interior de los apartamentos en New York, en donde las cortinas permanecían abiertas para permitirles a los habitantes que admiraran la serenidad de la ciudad durante ese mes de mayo que estaba por finalizar. Kate era una de esas personas que se deleitaba con la magia del día a día y la belleza y simplicidad de la poca naturaleza que se podía apreciar en La Gran Manzana.

Se encontraba parada frente al enorme ventanal del loft con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y la vista en las tonalidades del cielo que significaban que la noche estaba cerca. Pensaba en todo lo que su vida podía cambiar a partir de ese momento. Al principio quiso creer que todo seguiría como antes; que podía ignorar lo que existió en su pasado y pasar la página sin repercusiones. Ya no estaba tan segura de ello. Sabía que desde que pisara Inglaterra todo lo que había creado con esfuerzo y dedicación se derrumbaría sin siquiera llegar a analizarlo.

No culpaba a su familia de ello. ¿Cómo pudieron haber sabido que su primogénita iba a renegar de su título? Tampoco podrían evitar el deseo de verla presente en una de las bodas más importantes de la realeza. Eran cosas que pasaban y de las cuales no podría huir por más que lo intentara o quisiera. Era completamente consciente de que en algún momento debería volver y enfrentarse a la realidad de que era una princesa. La princesa de Cambridge.

—Has estado muy callada —Señaló Rick tras ella, abrazándola por la cintura y hundiendo la nariz en su cabello. Kate suspiró sintiendo el pecho de él firmemente pegado a su espalda. Recapitulando las últimas horas supo que, en efecto, había estado algo callada.

Después de un intenso round en la tina habían decidido preparar algo de comer y más tarde cada quien se enfrascó en sus actividades. Kate se puso a leer para distraerse y Rick a escribir para darle espacio a reflexionar. No hablaron mucho luego de eso. Beckett se preguntó si él se habría cansado de esperar a que ella diera el primer paso para hablar lo que evidentemente la estaba molestando. Supuso que así fue, porque ahora se encontraban ambos de pie, él abrazándola y ella al borde de las lágrimas.

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte —Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho debido al nerviosismo. Temía una mala reacción, temía que él no lo entendiera. _Se fuerte, Kate_ , intentó calmarse. Rick la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente, mirándola con intensidad. Quería mostrarle que fuese lo que fuese iba a estar para ella. La conocía lo suficiente para saber cuáles eran sus miedos.

—Sea lo que sea, puedes decirme y lo sabes —Kate asintió repetidas veces y se abrazó a él por el torso, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello para aspirar el embriagante aroma masculino que desprendía. Se quedaron en esa posición un momento, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo del otro y de la revitalizante sensación de placidez. Al fin fue Beckett quien se separó. Con calma lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta el sofá en donde se sentaron de frente, muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Bueno, sabes que he vivido aquí desde hace muchos años, ¿no? —Él asintió—. También sabes que nací en Inglaterra y que vine a estudiar aquí. Lo que no sabes son las razones —hubo un largo silencio roto únicamente por el sonido del tráfico al fondo y de sus respiraciones aceleradas. Para Rick era duro tener que enfrentarse a la incertidumbre de las pausas que Kate hacía. Estaba ansioso porque la miraba seria y preocupada, y eso no era bueno. Ella prosiguió—. Ahora en la mañana vino alguien a visitarme. Alguien a quien tenía años sin ver y que representa mi existencia. Hoy vino mi madre a visitarme, Rick.

Él estaba atónito. ¿Su madre, o sea, la señora Beckett? ¿Aquella mujer de la cual no sabía ni su nombre? ¿Aquella mujer que sabía que existía porque Kate nunca negó que seguía viva? Se preguntaba qué pensaría acerca de que su hija se hubiera casado sin consultar. ¿Acaso sí fue enterada de la boda? ¿Por qué él no había escuchado mencionar nada de ella? Guardó sus preguntas para después. Quería que fuese Kate quien hablara primero. Y así lo hizo ella.

—Hace 14 años me vine de Inglaterra a estudiar criminología. Y no porque allá no hubiese esa carrera o porque creyese que no iba a tener las misma oportunidades. Lo hice para separarme del yugo de mi familia. Buscaba la independencia que allá no iba a conseguir por más que lo intentara. Cambiarme de casa, de ciudad, de estado no iba a mejorar nada porque allá soy un ícono, allá soy alguien importante. O al menos lo era.

— ¿Kate?

—Allá soy Katherine Nicolette Harvey-Lottway Beckett. La princesa de Cambridge.

* * *

 **Suspenso.**

 **Lamento por dejarlo así pero era necesario jaja saben que siempre lo hago ;)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, ¿qué les pareció?**

 ***Grace***


	5. Chapter 5

**No llevo un conteo de lo que tardo en subir un capítulo y otro pero sé que los seguiré subiendo antes de que me olviden ;)**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews y favoritos y que sigan la historia. Sube mucho mi ánimo para escribir, aunque quiero darme mi tiempo para esta historia.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo V

Hubo silencio. Penetrante silencio aún más que segundos antes de la confesión. Parecía que el tráfico afuera se había detenido, ningún claxon era escuchado desde el amplio espacio que era el loft. Los sonidos de la ciudad se ahogaban en la densidad de la estancia evitando que llegaran a los oídos de la pareja que permanecía inmóvil en el sofá. Ambos conteniendo la respiración hasta casi asfixiarse.

Se miraban a los ojos como si su vida dependiera de ello, intentando encontrar en la mirada del otro algún signo de reconocimiento. Cualquier indicio que los llevara hasta las respuestas. Fue Castle quien hizo el primer movimiento.

Se rio.

Soltó una limpia carcajada que rompió con el silencio de una manera abrupta y ofensiva. Casi como gritar durante una misa en la iglesia, o las voces durante la clase de algún maestro. El sonido rebotó en las paredes y ventanas golpeando a Kate en el proceso. Un golpe bajo. Doloroso.

Ella agachó la mirada frunciendo el ceño con enojo y frustración. Apenada, también. Acababa de confesar su mayor secreto, ¿y qué recibía? Burla e incredulidad. De todas las reacciones que pudo haber imaginado de parte de Castle, esa era aquella que no entraba en su lista. Casi prefería que él se hubiese molestado con ella en vez de… reírse.

Negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos antes de ponerse de pie de un salto. Se alejó del sofá con grandes zancadas hasta volver al ventanal en donde se encontraba de pie antes. Fue ahí cuando algo cliqueó en la mente de Rick.

—Oh, Dios, ¿es verdad? —preguntó poniéndose de pie para seguir a su esposa y tratar de explicarse. Kate cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en signo de indignación y no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Estaba muy molesta. Cada porción de su mente era atormentada por el sonido de la risa de Castle y la expresión de escepticismo en su rostro—. ¿Kate? —Insistió él.

— ¡Pues claro que es verdad, estúpido! —exclamó—. Yo no jugaría con algo así, Rick. Deberías de saberlo pero… tú… ¡te burlaste! ¿Cómo demonios pudiste reírte de algo así? —Él agachó la cabeza. Apenado. Sabía que la había cagado; que su acción espontánea había sido un error de novato y que lo pagaría caro. Kate Beckett estaba furiosa.

—Oye, en verdad lo siento. No fue mi intención reírme de esa manera —Kate se giró a encararlo, frunciendo los labios en desaprobación—. Y para que lo sepas, no me burlaba. Fue algo que no pude controlar —Ella no se inmutó—. Bien, quizá sí pude controlarlo, pero es que… no puedo creerlo. ¡Estoy casado con una princesa! —Exclamó levantando los brazos con entusiasmo, como un niño pequeño que recibe aquello que tanto pedía de navidad. Kate no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco de su humor, elevando las comisuras de manera casi imperceptible—. Espera, ¿por qué no lo sabía?

Beckett tragó saliva sonoramente y se removió incómoda. _Oh, oh_ , pensó. Eso sí lo esperaba. Era una pregunta obvia que sabía que tarde que temprano sería arrojada hacia ella para responder. Y ese era el momento. Cerró los ojos respirando hondo mientras sus manos viajaban hasta los hombros de Castle.

—Es una larga historia.

—Bueno, acabas de resumirla. Tendrás tiempo de contarme los detalles, solo quiero saber por qué nunca me dijiste —insistió Rick envolviendo la cintura de Kate con sus brazos. Ella suspiró.

—Como dije, quería alejarme lo más posible de todo aquello que era mi vida en la realeza. Las cosas me resultaban muy agobiantes por allá, así que al mudarme traté de ocultar mi status lo mayor posible. Ser una persona común, sin títulos. Una de las razones es porque creí que no era tan importante decírtelo debido a que enterré esa parte de mi vida. El contártelo sería como traer todo de vuelta y no iba a dejar que eso pasara —Rick asintió despacio, intentando comprenderla a pesar de no estar contento con esa decisión de mantenerlo en la sombra. Siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir de Kate Beckett. O más bien, de Katherine Nicolette Harvey-Lottway Beckett.

— ¿Y la otra razón?

—No quería que me trataras diferente. Digo, al principio hubiese sido todo muy extraño si lo hubieses sabido. Eventualmente hubieses querido conocer a mi familia, mi lugar de origen…

—Obviamente —interrumpió.

—Yo no quería volver. Yo no _quiero_ volver. Prefería creer que ellos no eran parte de mí, de nosotros. Que tú lo supieras era tener el fuego vivo constante—Kate hizo una pausa para tomar aire y proseguir—. Eres curioso de naturaleza, Rick. Preguntarías, indagarías… no lo sé…

—No lo sabes —Kate iba a replicar pero él la interrumpió con su índice en sus labios—. No sabes qué hubiese pasado o cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si me hubieses dicho. Princesa o no, eres Kate. Mi esposa, mi amiga, mi mundo. Ellos no importarían si así no lo quisieras. Pero decidiste ocultarlo.

— ¿Estás molesto? —Él negó.

—No. Solo que creo que debiste contarme mucho tiempo antes —Beckett se abrazó a Rick con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia sí, aliviada. Él no estaba enojado, él no se burlaba, él no estaba indignado. Él la comprendía. Pudo sentir todos sus nervios desvaneciéndose en cuestión de nada, y la tranquilidad y paz dar paso en sus sentimientos. Sabía que quedaba mucho por explicar, pero lo haría eventualmente.

El primer paso ya estaba dado.

* * *

Kate salió del baño enfundada en un pijama azul rey y se deslizó bajo las sábanas para recostarse junto a su esposo, muy cerca. Recargó la espalda en el cabecero y dejó descansar la cabeza en el hombro de él, soltando un largo suspiro cansado.

Deseaba poder dormir y cuando despertara en la mañana, nada de ese día hubiese pasado. Deseaba poder aplazar los acontecimientos de hoy un poco más, solo para darse tiempo a asimilarlo.

— ¿A qué ha venido tu madre, Kate? Digo, debe de haber una razón, ¿no? —Kate se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta. _Oh, vaya_. Jamás se había enfrentado a tantas confesiones en un solo día. Era agotador tanto mental como físicamente. Ahora lo comprobaba.

—Vino a invitarnos a una boda —Rick frunció el ceño observando el perfil de su esposa que inmediatamente cambió para ver el rostro suave y tranquilo. Sonrió después. Estaba seguro haber escuchado el " _nos"_ que lo incluía en aquel viaje hacia el pasado, hacia aquello que prefería olvidar y alejarse.

— ¿Boda? ¿De quién?

—De mi hermana —Respondió Kate con una ligera sonrisa cansada. Rick abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por el hecho de que había muchas cosas que no conocía de la mujer a la que llevaba tratando hacía ya bastante años. Antes podía jurar que la conocía de pies a cabeza, cada rincón oscuro, pero en ese momento ya no estaba seguro.

— ¿Tienes una hermana? —Inquirió mostrando todos esos signos de sorpresa en su voz. Kate soltó una leve carcajada ante los gestos de Castle. _Oh, hubiera hecho esto hace mucho_ , pensó.

—Una hermana unos cuantos años menor que yo y un hermano de 15 años. Mi familia inmediata es pequeña, pero no querrás saber cuántas primas y primos lejanos tengo —Kate volvió a reír contagiándole a Rick su risa. El tema ya no incomodaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario parecía espontáneo y casual. Lo que había comenzado con nervios, incertidumbre y enojo, había terminado con risas, asombro y aceptación. Kate era una princesa y él debía acostumbrarse a ello.

—Oh, por cierto, mi hermana y madre vendrán mañana temprano. Y quieren conocerte —Rick la miró con horror, pasando saliva, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse en su pecho. _Estaba jodido_.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me gustó, pero quiero saber qué piensan ustedes.**

 **¡Yyyyyy! ¡No habrá novena temporada! ¡Yay!**

 **Sé que no debería alegrarme pero yo soy de la fiel ideología de que sin Beckett no hay Caskett y por lo tanto no hay Castle así que el que esta sea la última temporada sube las posibilidades de que el lunes tengamos un capítulo feliz, aunque nada se puede asegurar.**

 **¡Esperemos que sí!**

 ***Grace***


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn I'm sorry**

 **Sin duda no tengo excusa por el largo pero largo hiatus que los hice pasar. Debo decir que gran parte del bloqueo que he estado sufriendo fue por la última temporada de Castle que no fue la verdad la mejor de todas y obviamente por el final que a pesar de que en un principio llegué a amar después recapacité y la verdad hay algo faltante que estrujó mi corazón fangirl.**

 **Además de que en agosto del año pasado empecé mi carrera universitaria y he estado ocupada y envuelta en cosas distintas.**

 **Gracias a todas esas personas que se preocuparon por esta historia y que mandaron sus ánimos para que continuara. Si siguen aquí**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo VI

Sabía que estaba nervioso por la manera en la que su pierna temblaba al estar sentado, o porque miraba el reloj cada minuto en espera de que el tiempo pasara un poco más rápido; o quizá porque recorría cada sección del piso del loft observando con falsa atención los objetos que siempre habían estado ahí. Sabía que estaba nervioso porque sus manos no dejaban de sudar y porque su ritmo cardiaco estaba más acelerado de lo normal.

Sabía que estaba nervioso porque no podía ser de otra manera.

—Rick, ya basta. Me estás volviendo loca —le riñó Kate desde su posición en la barra americana, con su taza de café en la mano derecha y con la izquierda sosteniendo el periódico correspondiente a esa mañana.

—Tu madre está a punto de llegar y tú estás ahí tan tranquila —señaló él deteniéndose a mitad del living unos segundos solo para proseguir con su camino por el apartamento. Ni siquiera sabía el porqué de tanta ansiedad. Solo era una comida con su suegra, eso no debería espantarlo. Pero había un detalle:

Su suegra era la Duquesa de Cambridge.

Desde que Beckett le anunció la pronta visita no había podido dejar ir la idea de que quizá no le agradara a la hasta ese momento desconocida Johanna Beckett. Lo carcomía la idea de que no fuese _suficiente_ para la Princesa Katherine… no recordaba el largo nombre completo de la mujer a la que llevaba tratando desde hacía bastantes años y con la cual estaba casado. Concluyó que era un nombre demasiado complicado para aprenderlo de la noche a la mañana.

—Castle, es mi madre. No va a comerte —dijo Kate rodando los ojos ante tanta ansiedad de parte de su esposo. Llevaba toda la mañana viéndolo con esa actitud infantil y nerviosa que creí innecesaria. Desde que se levantó no había habido tregua para las constantes preguntas de "¿crees que esto debería ponerme?", "¿qué puedo preparar para comer?", "¿y si mandamos limpiar el loft?" y estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.

—Duh, es una Duquesa. Pero qué tal si no le agrado —Beckett dejó la taza y el periódico sobre la mesa y saltó del banco bruscamente para dirigirse hacia Castle, quien había puesto su atención en otro de los adornos del loft y lo observaba como s fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

—Hey, mírame —indicó tomándolo de las mejillas para obligarlo a enfocar su vista en ella, a lo que Castle contestó con un sobresalto. Beckett pegó su cuerpo lo más que pudo al del escritor y sonrió para tratar de infundirle algo de confianza y que él se diera cuenta de que sus palabras eran sinceras—. Todo estará bien. Ella te amará, ya lo verás.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó él con una mezcla de duda en la voz, mirándola con esos ojos de cachorrito que se habían convertido pronto en el punto débil de la capitana desde hacía bastante tiempo ya.

—Estoy completamente segura —afirmó besándolo rápidamente en los labios justo en el momento en el que el timbre del loft sonó, evidenciando lo inminente. La llegada de la Duquesa y la Princesa de Cambridge.

Castle tomó una de las manos de Kate y la apretó entre la suya buscando seguridad y tranquilidad. Kate, sin borrar su sonrisa, deshizo el agarre de sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir y darle la bienvenida a su madre y hermana. Tomó aire antes de hacerlo, viéndose a sí misma tentativa e insegura. Por un momento pudo entender esa incertidumbre que albergaba Castle en su mente pero trató de hacerla a un lado cerrando los ojos al girar el pomo.

La primera en entrar fue Blaire, abrazando efusivamente a su hermana del cuello, tan fuerte que Kate casi se queda sin aire. La chica castaña, casi pelirroja, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido amarillo que resaltaba una personalidad alegre y ligera. Bastante afable y llena de vida desde la perspectiva de Castle quien observaba curioso al otro lado de la habitación.

Beckett sonrió a pesar del lejanamente conocido gesto que pocas veces había aceptado. Blaire siempre disfrutaba de los demostrativos actos de cariño y entusiasmo, mientras que su hermana era más reservada y distante.

La situación ameritaba, sin duda, que Beckett sucumbiera ante tal acto. Tenía bastantes años sin ver ni hablar con su hermana, quien siempre la había apoyado en su radical decisión de mudarse a Estados Unidos en busca de independencia. Era una chica adorable, bastante directa y clara pero con un sentido excepcional de la prudencia. Beckett no dudaba que llegaría a ser una gran Duquesa algún día, mucho mejor de lo que muchos llegaban a creer.

—Oh dios, Katie. No puedo creer que estemos aquí. De verdad creí que jamás te vería de nuevo —confesó la joven dirigiéndose al interior del loft y observando todo justo como Johanna había hecho en su primera visita. La curiosidad solemne parecía formar parte de las Becketts.

La Duquesa entró después abrazando fugazmente a su hija y siguiendo a la más joven dentro. Gregory siguió su anterior rutina al hacer una breve reverencia y ponerse de pie junto a la puerta en espera del término de la vista. Kate cerró la entrada y caminó hasta posarse a lado de Castle y tomarlo del brazo. Esto pareció traerlo de vuelta a la realidad desde sus pensamientos y lo demostró con un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

Ambas invitadas lo observaron con curiosidad y él sintió sus palabras desvanecerse en sus labios. _Oh mierda_. El gran escritor Richard Castle no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a las mujeres que seguían con su vista fija en él. Oh no, sentía que iba a vomitar. Afortunadamente Kate notó la tensión en sus músculos y decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

—Madre, Blaire… él es Rick Castle, mi esposo —anunció apretando el brazo de Castle para que él dijera o hiciera algo. Lo que sea.

Y lo hizo.

Las horas que se la pasó leyendo acerca de las tradiciones de la familia Real volvieron a su cerebro como un rayo y pronto se iluminó su cara con una formal sonrisa al hacer una ligera reverencia para cada una de las mujeres. Ambas sonrieron, una más abiertamente que la otra.

—Es un placer conocerla Duquesa. Princesa —Dijo volviéndose a incorporar y soltando el aire que llevaba contenido en los pulmones. _No ha sido tan difícil_. Pero Blaire se acercó un par de pasos a él y estrechó su mano haciéndolo tensarse de nuevo. ¿Acaso había perdido algún paso?

—Oh Rick, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Somos familia, ¿no? —él asintió—. Así que anda, danos un abrazo—. Castle observó de reojo a Kate, quien se mantenía de pie junto a él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y supo que quizá no le había ido tan mal. Pronto sintió los brazos de la joven y soltó una gutural carcajada.

Blaire lo soltó dando un paso atrás para dejarle espacio a Johanna de que repitiera el gesto, pero la mujer se conformó con estrechar la mano del escritor y sonreír con algo que Kate notó como falsedad.

La alegría momentánea que había sentido al ver el natural primer encuentro de su familia y su esposo se desvaneció en el aire al percibir el toque de acidez en la muy bien disimulada sonrisa de Johanna. Si bien ni Castle ni Blaire pudieron darse cuenta, Kate no tuvo que analizarlo para identificar los sentimientos ocultos tras los gestos de la Duquesa. Oh Beckett conocía más que bien a su madre y detalles como esos no se le escapaban.

Tuvo un fuerte impulso de proteger a Rick de la negatividad que el aura de Johanna podía influir sobre él. En un intento por llenar ese impulso, tomó el brazo de Castle de nuevo, apretándolo a su cuerpo y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su madre.

¿Cómo se había dirigido su madre de Castle el día anterior? _Un esposo asombroso_. ¡Já! Qué manera de hacerla debilitar su fortaleza, qué vil mentira y palabrería. Johanna Beckett jamás aceptaría a su esposo por el simple hecho que acaba de cerrarle las puertas de un privilegio que si hubiese querido podría recobrar. Ser la siguiente Duquesa.

El matrimonio con Rick acabó con esa minimalista posibilidad de una regresión en la consciencia de la renegada Princesa que la podría llevar de nuevo a la cuna de un país al que alguna vez perteneció. Cualquier matrimonio de alianza y probabilidad de Johanna de hacer entrar razón a su hija se habían esfumado por culpa del escritor quien sonreía con inocencia de la cual Kate se sintió culpable.

Acariciando con el pulgar el anillo de matrimonio que reposaba en su dedo anular, sonriendo con la misma acidez para su madre sin soltar en ningún momento el brazo de Rick ofreció a todos pasar a la sala a tomar un poco de té.

Johanna la observó con escrutinio pero asintió sin creerse aún derrotada.

* * *

 **¿Cuánto volveré a escribir? I don't know.**

 **Este capítulo ha sido un milagro por sí solo pero espero no tardarme casi el año como lo he hecho esta vez. Ténganme paciencia y por favor dejen sus muy amados reviews.**

 ***Grace***


End file.
